


Lost But Determined

by janusrome



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Team Hot Dads
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他從來都不覺得他和Herc在談戀愛或者在交往，他們比較像是兩個同樣悲傷又疲倦的人，在對方身上尋找理解和陪伴。<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost But Determined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layarteb13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=layarteb13).



> 贈layarteb13，2013隨緣居神祕禮物

1.

Stacker Pentecost第一眼就注意到Herc——原因並非他的長相或他的名字，也不是他的國籍或者服役資歷，而是來到科迪亞克島進入Jaeger學院受訓的第一梯學員當中，只有Hercules Hansen一個人帶著小孩。

並不是說軍人攜著家眷來到駐紮地是多麼罕見的一件事，而是現在是戰時，Jaeger學院又是個今年才剛成立的新機構，情勢尚未明朗，人之常情應是把年幼的孩子留在家鄉交給親人照顧，好過於把小孩帶到一個陌生的環境。因此，Stacker推測，Herc很有可能是個單親爸爸，所以他別無選擇只得把兒子一起帶來科迪亞克。

由於Jaeger的操縱設計源於軍用無人機，所以第一批自願者多是空軍的飛行員，好比說他的搭檔Tamsin Sevier原本就是名戰鬥機飛行員。除了操縱巨型戰鬥機甲的駕駛員，他們也面臨了機甲技師的人手短缺，今年四月 _Brawler Yukon_ 在溫哥華成功擊殺怪獸，但機甲也遭到嚴重的破壞，經過長達數個星期的重大維修之後，才回復到能夠再出任務的狀態。一旦日後Jaeger成為人類對抗怪獸的主要戰力，可以預見PPDC需要大批機甲技師來維持戰鬥機械的正常運作。

Stacker是最早的測試駕駛之一，學院成立之後他也協助Lightcap博士規劃訓練課程。體能和武術訓練對於這些軍人出身的學員們都不陌生，但Drift和模擬器作戰對每個人都是挑戰。只有少數人通過Drift同步測試，和搭檔雙雙進入下一階段的訓練：按照時間表輪流進入現今唯一的Jaeger——原型機 _Brawler Yukon_ ——進行實地戰鬥訓練，學習在穿著沉重戰鬥服與機甲連線的狀態之中，如何在每一次撞擊後快速恢復平衡，進入應戰狀態，畢竟這些肌肉記憶單靠模擬器訓練是無法達成的。

這天訓練結束後，Stacker和Tamsin回到裝備室，等待技術人員為他們脫掉戰鬥服。其中一位技術員請他們兩人在旁邊稍等幾分鐘，作業團隊正忙著為Hansen兄弟著裝。Stacker望向較年長的Hansen，不是第一次如此想著，那位軍人真是莽撞，萬一他出任務有個三長兩短，留下的年幼兒子不就變成孤兒了嗎？Stacker自己就是在十一歲的時候失去了他的父親……

「Stacks！」Tamsin用手肘輕輕撞了一下他，他轉過頭，看見他的搭檔似笑非笑望著他。「你知道你老是盯著他猛看嗎？」她打趣道。

「我只是好奇。」Stacker面不改色回答。

Tamsin挑起眉，她眉角的銀色環釘似乎讓她臉上的調侃表情加強了幾分。

Stacker解釋道：「他有小孩。」

「所以呢？」Tamsin聳了聳肩。

「要是出了意外，他的兒子誰來照顧？」

Tamsin沒有再問。身為多年好友又是駕駛搭檔，她很清楚Stacker的經歷以及他腦袋裡的想法。

Hansen兄弟注意到了他們，Herc分別朝他們兩人點頭示意，而Scott先朝Stacker點頭然後對Tamsin眨了眨眼。Tamsin給了Scott迅速的一笑，接著斂起笑容，回復到原先的表情。

「他好像對妳有意思？」Stacker壓低嗓子問她。

Tamsin噗嗤一笑，「呵，我敢打賭基地裡每個女生多少都收過Scott Hansen的示意。」頓了一下，她繼續說：「前幾天他跟我搭訕時，我幫你跟他打聽了一下Herc。」

Stacker白了她一眼，不為所動。

「他說，Herc的妻子在去年九月的Scissure攻擊事件中罹難。」

Stacker立刻想起半毀的城市以及無數葬身於核子爆炸的市民。雪梨攻擊事件讓世人認清怪獸攻擊不是偶發事件也不會停止，他們必須積極採取戰略手段，因此環太平洋防衛組織PPDC才終於成立。然而，這是Stacker第一次碰到和那起攻擊事件有直接關連的受害者。

Hansen兄弟著裝完畢，技術員向站在一旁的兩人招手。兩組駕駛員擦肩而過時，Scott又對Tamsin擠眉弄眼。Tamsin勾住Stacker的脖子，湊過去親了一下他的臉頰。見到Scott瞪大眼，不自覺停下腳步的模樣，Stacker忍不住微笑，另一位Hansen忍不住輕笑著搖頭，伸手拍了拍他兄弟的背部，敦促他繼續往前走。

等到兩位Hansen走遠，Tamsin才開口說：「你知道，Stacks，正是因為我們都失去了心愛的人，所以我們才會毅然決定來到這裡，不是嗎？我猜Herc Hansen八成也是這樣，他和我們一樣，都希望自己能夠為逝去的親人或愛人做些什麼。或許這個選擇會讓我們忽略了身邊仍活著的人，但在悲痛主掌一切的當下，誰會想到那麼多？」

Tamsin臉上的歡欣已經消失無蹤，她灰綠色的眼裡映著深沉的哀痛。Stacker點了點頭，抬起手碰了一下搭檔的肩膀，希望她能夠打起精神來。

兩年前，他們都失去了Luna，而那沉痛的哀傷轉化成為Stacker大力推動Jaeger計畫的力量，也成為Tamsin加入PPDC繼續奮戰的動力。

Stacker望著Herc的背影，想著Tamsin說的或許沒錯——也許他不瞭解一個父親的心情，但他瞭解失去親人的悲痛。

 

2.

Stacker掄起拳頭，狠狠打了更衣間鐵櫃的門。響亮的碰一聲，門板凹了，他的手指關節痛得令他齜牙咧嘴，但他一聲也沒吭。

Tamsin在任務中倒下，他獨自駕駛 _Coyote Tango_ 殺死在東京街頭肆虐的怪獸Onnibaba。事後他們接受調查、要求做健康檢查，這都是意料之中的事，但他怎麼也沒想到報告出爐後他們雙雙被除名。Tamsin診斷罹患了癌症，沒出幾天她的宿舍搬空，而她的人從基地裡消失，據說被送到別處的醫院接受治療。至於Stacker，由於輻射中毒和腦神經受損，醫療評估報告宣判他無法再駕駛Jaeger，因為神經握結以及戰鬥對他身體的負擔會要他的命。

_Coyote Tango_ 兩位駕駛因健康因素除名被上級視為「個案」，PPDC不希望這件個案影響到才剛起步的Jaeger計畫，所以官方沒有公開說明，而只有行文要求技術部門加強所有機甲的核子反應爐輻射遮罩，並且追蹤每一位駕駛員的健康狀況，尤其注意輻射病的跡象。

但，這些補救措施對Tamsin和Stacker而言，這已經太遲了。

戰爭才開始，可是Stacker卻已經無法再作戰。他所珍惜的人一個一個離他而去，最先是他的父親，然後是他親愛的妹妹Luna，而他妹妹的伴侶、他的家人、他的搭檔Tamsin，如今也離開了，現在只剩下他孤單一人……

是Herc發現Stacker一個人坐在更衣間的地板上。Herc默默打量著Stacker仍滲著血的手，又瞄了一眼凹陷的鐵櫃，然後他不發一語抓住Stacker的手臂，把萎靡不振的同袍拖去醫務室包紮，然後又把他送回宿舍。

Herc總是這樣，沉穩行事，安靜不多話。這一年是Mark-1世代的榮光，Jaeger對戰怪獸獲得壓倒性的勝利，太平洋沿海地區的碎頂基地一座接著一座設立，而Jaeger駕駛成為媒體寵兒也成為搖滾巨星，但Herc Hansen依舊和Stacker初次見到他的時候沒什麼兩樣。Herc比戰友們年長幾歲，再加上他是個父親，所以大家很自然把他當作長輩看待，儘管所有駕駛的官階都一樣。

Stacker不否認他的視線經常追隨著Herc的身影，Herc身上有某種特質一直吸引著他，只不過他無法形容那種特質確切而言是什麼。Herc不是一個長袖善舞的人，但他總不忘關心同袍，尤其他對新進的菜鳥通常很友善，基本上大家都滿親近他的。

「你必須休息，Stacker。」Herc對他說話的語氣，彷彿他在哄勸鬧脾氣不願睡覺的小孩。

Stacker安靜坐到床上，這才發現自己不知何時已經累得連抗議的力氣都沒有了。

他抬起眼，和Herc四目相對，在那雙灰藍色的裡看到和他一樣的沉痛和疲倦。

Stacker碰了Herc的手，手指貼著他的手背緩緩移動。Herc沒有把手移開，隔了片刻，他翻過手掌，握住Stacker的手。誰都沒有開口說話，也沒有出聲詢問，就只是交換了雙方都理解彼此意思的一眼，Stacker抓著Herc的手臂扯著他彎下腰，然後他閉上雙眼仰起頭讓他們的嘴唇輕輕碰在一起。沒有火花、沒有電流，但他感覺到一道細微的暖流注入他疲憊不堪的軀體。

既不是迫不及待，也非猶豫不決，而像是順其自然一般，任憑本能和需求主導每一個動作。從未搭檔過的兩人動作意外的同步，一件一件衣服落在地上，赤裸的身體交疊在床上，拋開所有的苦惱和哀痛，享受另一個人的親吻和撫摸和溫暖。

不知道過了多久，親密的時刻結束了。Herc離開床，開始穿衣服。Stacker坐起身，安靜地看著他從從容容穿上制服。

等到Herc整理妥儀容，他才轉過身看著Stacker。他看起來很嚴肅，Stacker不由得有些擔心Herc打算說的話可能不太中聽。

「Stacker，」Herc緩緩說道：「你曾經問過我，為什麼我會把Chuck帶在身邊，而不是把他留在澳洲讓親戚照顧，是吧？」

Stacker微怔，他原以為Herc想跟他說這只是一夜情而他們都不會再提起之類的，卻沒料到Herc竟然說起了他自己的兒子。他見過Herc的小孩，Chuck，一個不太說話又難以親近的男孩。雖然不明白Herc的用意，但Stacker仍點了點頭，示意他繼續說下去。

「當時我告訴你，那是因為我不放心，我總希望Chuck能夠待在我能看到他的地方。雖然那是實話，但實際上，有些時候……是我需要他提醒我，我參戰的理由是什麼。我已經失去了他的母親，我不能再失去他。」Herc長長嘆了口氣，露出苦澀的笑容，「只不過，我不禁會這麼想，早在那天我就已經失去了他……」

Herc搖了搖頭，邁步走向寢室房門，但他在開門之前，他又轉過身對Stacker說道：「Stacker，你應該為你自己找個人，一個需要你照顧的人——你會發現，到頭來其實你更需要對方。」

Herc離開了，那句話沒有離開。

Stacker熄了燈，一口氣睡了十二個小時。醒來之後他覺得整個人煥然一新。

戰爭還沒有結束，就算他不能再駕駛Jaeger，但他還是個軍人，他還得上戰場，還是得作戰。

數天後，Stacker在飛機上看到Onnibaba事件生還者Mako Mori的報導，然後他想起了那個捧著紅鞋的小女孩。

Stacker請人去打聽，這才知道失去了雙親的倖存者Mako並未被親人收養，相反的，鑄劍師父家族的人竟然把這名無法繼承家業的女孩送去孤兒院。

_為你自己找個人，一個需要你照顧的人。_

Herc的話縈繞在他腦中，於是Stacker做了決定，接著他開始查詢領養小孩的手續。

 

3.

他早已不再是Jaeger駕駛了，現在的Stacker是Jaeger學院的負責人、安格拉治碎頂基地的指揮官、同時也是一名十四歲女孩的父親。

戰爭還沒結束，戰況變得更加慘烈，從缺口竄出的怪獸越來越巨大也越來越難纏，但人類依然咬牙苦戰，絕不輕易退縮。

這天早上鬧鐘還沒響，但Stacker已經醒了。

也許是習慣獨睡的緣故，只要Herc留在他床上過夜，他通常都會提早醒過來。

四年下來，他和Herc仍維持著這種關係。領養Mako之後，升格當父親的Stacker和Herc多了教養小孩的共同話題——以及養育子女的各式各樣困擾——就算派駐在不同基地甚至遠在太平洋的彼端，他們始終和對方保持密切聯絡。由於職務的緣故，他們一年下來見不到幾次面，但只要相聚他們通常都會一起過夜。然而，Herc和他卻從來不曾談論過兩人之間的關係到底是怎麼一回事。

他從來都不覺得他和Herc在談戀愛或者在交往，他們比較像是兩個同樣悲傷又疲倦的人，在對方身上尋找理解和陪伴。

「是我吵醒你的嗎？」Herc的聲音聽起來依然半睡半醒。

「不是。」Stacker立刻回答。

Herc翻過身靠了過來，Stacker想也沒想，伸臂摟住他。和Herc私下相處的時候，他不需要擺出權威形象，也不需要隱藏他的病情，他可以完完全全在Herc的面前放鬆，不需要武裝，由於此刻他不是PPDC的元帥也不是基地指揮官，他只是一個人類。

他的手指沿著Herc手臂上的疤痕來回撫摸，他身上也有相同傷疤，那是戰鬥服留下的痕跡，幾乎每一位Jaeger駕駛身上都有類似的電流灼傷的疤痕。

在他懷裡Herc又沉沉睡去，但Stacker卻完全清醒了。

這一次見面其實是公事——Scott Hansen遭到除名，Herc需要新的搭檔，所以他來到科迪亞克島與新搭檔的候選人進行同步測驗。Stacker已經看過了那份候選人名單，他在上面看到Chuck Hansen的名字，但他沒有告訴Herc，一來這不符合規定，二來是他不知道Herc聽了會有什麼反應。

Mako從小就想要當Jaeger駕駛，為父母親報仇似乎是她唯一的人生目標。Stacker不會阻止她申請進入Jaeger學院受訓，但他一點也沒把握將來他會放行讓他的女孩走進駕駛艙操縱機甲作戰，他已經失去了Luna和Tamsin，他一點都不想再見到戰爭奪走他僅有的親人了。

不過，他不會干涉Herc的決定。不論最後測驗的結果為何，身為指揮官，Stacker只會根據Drift測試的結果、模擬器的戰績數據、以及心理評估做決定，不會讓他的私人情感左右決策。

他輕輕吻了一下Herc的臉頰，闔上眼，趁著鬧鐘響起之前再小寐片刻。

 

4.

「有一度我們都以為她會戰勝癌症。」 _但她還是去世了。_

Stacker別過臉，不再看著記者，轉而眺望一片翠綠的墓園。

Tamsin是一名鬥士，她奮鬥了八年，還嚷著說她要活著看到怪獸戰爭結束、人類慶祝勝利，但最終她卻先走了一步。

而戰爭……似乎也快結束了——Jaeger計畫終止，人類放棄海洋、放棄戰鬥、也放棄了希望。

Stacker帶著Mako來到夏威夷參加Tamsin的葬禮，與她長眠於此的，是其他殉職的PPDC軍人。在這趟意料之外的行程，他沒想到竟然會遇見記者。原本Stacker打算拒絕採訪，但那名記者自稱她已經和PPDC的首席機甲技師Tendo Choi會面，而且正是Tendo告訴她，現在Stacker人在夏威夷處理私人事務。她的名字和臉孔說不出的熟悉，接著Stacker想起來了，他確實見過這個女孩，她是昔日的追星族「Jaeger Fly」，Becket兄弟曾經為她大打出手，但那已經是許多年前的往事了。

Naomi Sokolov表明她無意為政府的決策背書，撰寫一篇抨擊Jaeger計畫不符合情勢的文章。她說，她只想要寫一篇客觀的報導，深入訪談Jaeger計畫的相關人士，呈現這個計畫的原貌。他們在露臺上的陽傘桌旁坐了下來，Stacker和她聊了一個多小時，談起這九年來Jaeger計畫發生的點點滴滴，也提及他曾是駕駛的往事和他的搭檔Tamsin。Naomi不停做筆記也不停提問，她質疑PPDC放棄戰鬥的決定，但也對Jaeger的成果抱持保留的態度。

記者離開之後，Stacker獨自留在露臺上，站在欄杆旁望著遠方沉思。

如果連一般大眾都不再相信他們能夠戰勝怪獸，寧可放棄半個世界讓給怪獸在海洋中恣意闖蕩，那麼他們拼死命守護海岸線到底有什麼意義？

等到Stacker回過神，他發現Herc不知何時已來到他身邊，一語不發站在他身旁，嘴角噙著一抹微笑，貌似正看著什麼有趣的東西。

Stacker順著Herc的視線望去，發現Chuck和Mako肩並著肩在墓園裡散步。

那個男孩現在幾歲，二十歲還是二十一歲？不管怎樣，他依舊很年輕，而且不太好相處。Chuck沒有惡意，他的傲慢是一種源自於不安全感的防衛機制。Chuck是個優秀的Jaeger駕駛，但他看起來……似乎不是一個適合Mako的理想對象。

「他們……？」

Stacker沒有把話說白，但Herc足以聽懂他想要問的什麼。Herc笑著回答：「啊，那個傻小子喜歡Miss Mori就像他喜歡Max。」

Stacker瞇起眼，「你的意思是，他把Mako當作狗？」

Herc啞然失笑，「哈哈，倒不是那樣。而是一般人希望從寵物身上得到的什麼？陪伴？慰藉？或兩者皆是？但你可不會跟你的寵物談戀愛。」

他又看了一眼那兩位年輕人，這一回他注意到Mako雙手背在身後，而Chuck則把雙手插在外套口袋裡。嗯，看起來他們的確不像在交往……

Stacker回過頭，再次望著Herc，後者正以溺愛的眼神望著Mako以及他的兒子兼搭檔。

Herc的模樣提醒了他，其實答案一直都在眼前，並且再單純不過——為了他們的孩子，他們會繼續戰鬥，無論這世界上其他的人怎麼想。

「Herc？」

「嗯？」

Stacker望著他的戰友、他尋求理解和陪伴對象、逐漸成為他精神支柱的摯友，他緩緩說道：「我們會一起奮戰到最後一刻，一起見到戰爭的最後。」

Herc凝視著他，然後頷首。

這一刻，Stacker感到前所未有的篤定。儘管目前人類節節敗退，但只要希望沒有消失，沒有放棄戰鬥，戰爭就還沒結束。

 

 


End file.
